Crafter Chronicles Ch2: Shin no Shiiro
by The Moonfox Collective
Summary: a short time ago, three friends were forced to survive the world of Minecraft. they trained, they learned, they grew. now, a new threat has entered their circle, in the form of a Game Master. how will Ginsei, the leader of this small group, react to his interest in her? Anthro furries, real life storyline, and plenty of OCs!
1. Chapter 1

Author: Ginsei Shiiro

**narehteN** - read it backwards

_Aetheran_ - take the last letter of each separated word, then put it as the first. the exception is h-sounds (sh, th, etc.) and names/proper nouns

Part 1: The Game Master

Chapter 1: Dangerous Encounters

Ginsei's P.O.V.

I groaned softly as I walked onto school grounds. The sun was just climbing over the horizon bathing the sky in an orangey glow. I headed towards the art room to drop off my stuff. I pause as I open the door. Sitting on my desk is a white wolf with vibrant purple eyes. He wore a black shirt with purple flames on it and black pants. He had bare paws for feet, but this was normal for most of us around here. After all, shoes were rather uncomfortable on paws, so only those who had feet more than paws wore them.

"You're here early, Alucci" I said grinning lightly as I slip my backpack off my shoulders and set it on the floor by my desk.

Alucci gave an amused flick of his long tail "G'mornin' to ya too, Gin." He said playfully.

I lightly push him off my desk and turn towards the door "Come on. Griff and Silver are probably waiting for us." I said and started walking.

Alucci followed while chuckling softly. Once outside I head towards the cafeteria when a familiar scent invading my nose.

"Gin!" A white weasel called as he came running towards us.

He had brown hair and glasses. He wore a pale blue t-shirt and jeans.

"'Sup, Xen?" I asked with a nod.

Xen straightened his glasses "Not much, how are you doing in Minecraft now that it's been updated to the nerve-gear?" He asked

"Great! Though Creeper attacks hurt." I said.

"Yes they do!" Alucci said with a knowing chuckle.

"Yosh! Gin! Alucci! Xen!" A familiar voice called.

We all look to see a three-tailed kitsune gliding towards us on roller blades. "Yo! Wassup, Griff?" I called back.

"Not much, you?" he asked as he came to a stop beside us.

I almost answered but then I caught the scent of blood. I look to see scratches on Griff's arm. "What happened to your arm!?" I asked in alarm "those look almost like claw marks!" Alucci added.

"Kiara was probably just kicking his ass again" Xen said with a shrug.

The three of us glare at him for a moment then Griff looked at me. "I had a run in with the 'Game master'" he said grimly.

"The Game Master?" I echoed curiously.

Before Griff can reply Xen pipes in "It's the next big game thing since Herobrine. It's just a myth like him."

"Herobrine is NOT a myth!" I snapped before I could stop myself.

"Oh really? What makes you say so?" Xen challanaged.

I sneered, much like what Herobrine does when frustrated, I couldn't tell him how I knew for it was a secret that only Alucci, Griff, and I knew. We had been dragged to Minecraftia for a month or two to help the four Overlords. Notch, Steve, Herobrine, and Blu. The rulers of Aether, The Overworld, The Nether, and The End.

"Who knows Xen, maybe he is real? Just not in this world?" Griff and Alucci suggested quickly.

"I guess that might be possible." Xen mused.

I sighed and looked back at Griff "So what did 'The Game Master' say to you?" I asked.

"He said 'Tell your snow leopard friend that I challenge her to a duel!' Then he left…" Griff said.

Xen blinked in confusion. "But Gin's a guy and we don't know any other snow leopards." He said.

Griff, Alucci and I exchanged looks. That was something they had discovered on our little trip to Minecraftia. That I was really a girl. I had never told Xen this cause well, I didn't know him that well. I may have known him for the same amount of time as Griff but we had never really had an in depth talk, ya know?

"Maybe he mistook me for a girl?" I suggested quietly.

"It's possible" Alucci said.

"Well, how will I find him?" I asked Griff.

"I think he plans on finding you" He replied.

"**yhcaep gnikcuf tsuj s'that ,lleW**" I muttered under my breath.

. . .

The day went by as usual but I had the constant feeling of being watched. Recalling how fatal a mistake it was to look behind myself when Herobrine stalked me for a week I was very careful when I did finally at lunch. Standing amongst the other students was a clouded leopard with purple eyes brighter than Alucci's staring straight at me. He wore a white T-shirt and black jeans. He had a black vest on over the shirt. A fedora rested upon his head, grey brown with a hatband of darker brown and white stripes on it, with brown feathers pinned to its left side. his raven hair peeked out from underneath the hat in unruly spikes. I stood and walked towards him only to have him turn and vanish amongst the crowd. I gritted my teeth and followed until I rounded a corner to see him leaning against a wall, waiting for someone, for me.

"So, your friends don't know you're a girl?" He asked looking at me with a confident smirk.

"I'm a boy" I said firmly.

"I can tell by your scent you're a girl." He said flatly.

I sneered and glared at him.

"My name's Clover by the way. But you know me better as The Game Master" He said, his smirk widening.

I tensed, _was he wanting to fight here and now? _

As if reading my thoughts, he shook his head. "No I don't want to fight here. Tonight, in Minecraft since you seem to favor that game" He said.

"Alright…what's in it for the winner?" I asked.

"The undisputed title of 'Master of All Games.' Besides, if necessary I can harm your dimwitted friends." He said then all of a sudden vanished, like a certain brunette I knew.

I sighed and looked back towards my table to see Alucci and Griff watching me intently while my panda-cat friend, Raven, was too busy eating to notice.

. . .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Unending Battles

Clover's P.O.V.

I smirked as I wandered around Ginsei's main base in Minecraft. I knew she was there getting ready for our fight. I didn't dare get within the range of the torchlight for I didn't want to be seen, not yet anyway. Suddenly I heard a zombie's dying cry. I look over to see an arrow in its chest before it disappeared. My ears perked up when I heard the sound of an Ender pearl breaking behind me. Before I can turn and look I feel a sword press against my neck. The scent of pine and cedar wash over me. It was Ginsei.

"Good Evening" I all but purred.

"Didn't see that coming huh?" She asked

"Actually no, I didn't" I admitted as I turned to face her.

Surprisingly she did not wear any armor. She had an enchanted diamond sword in one paw and an enchanted bow in the other.

Without saying a word I hold out a paw, my own diamond blade appearing in it. I move to lunge when suddenly she was gone. Realizing she had used another Enderpearl, I looked around when suddenly an arrow nailed me in the arm. I groaned in pain and looked at it to realize my fur was starting to catch fire.

'A flaming arrow?!' I thought and pulled it out then put out the flames. I looked towards where it had come from just in time to see another one soaring towards me. I dodged it and grinned, pulling out my own bag of Enderpearls, this was a battle of wits, after all.

. . .

We stood facing each other, panting heavily. We had long since run out of Enderpearls, our diamond swords had broken, and now we were trying hand to hand combat. But even in this we were evenly matched. This was getting frustrating, except for the first arrow that had hit me in the arm we had yet to land a blow on the other. But on the other hand, I was enjoying this; maybe I can use my real power for once.

A faint red aura surrounded my paws and I leapt at Gin, moving faster than before. Taken aback by this sudden boost in speed I managed to land a few blows before leaping back and brought my paws together in front of my chest. A red orb begins to form with strange darker red symbols floating around it I slowly draw my paws apart.

"Wait!" Gin suddenly called, breaking my focus and the orb seems to shatter apart.

I end up doing her seemingly trade-mark sneer out of anger and I glare at her.

"I've got to go, my parents want me up to go to school" She said.

I sighed, just when we were getting to the good part. "Alright, we'll finish this tonight" I grumbled.

She nodded her thanks and vanished, leaving a red-stone torch where she had been. I stared at it for a few minutes then laughed "I wonder if she leaves those around on servers just to fuck with people!" I mused.

. . .

Ginsei's P.O.V.

I groaned as I pulled off my nerve gear. My whole body ached, like I had really just fought Clover the entire night. I looked over at my sister's bed to see her sitting there watching me. She was a darker shade of grey than me, almost black. She wore a grey t-shirt and camo-pants. Her name? Lillyana. She was three years younger than me. "Come on Gin-nii! Get up!" She said grinning.

She was addicted to anime like I was to Minecraft.

I sat up, hissing softly in pain. Today was going to suck, I could just tell. As I dragged my ass outta bed I felt the sensation of being watched again. I looked out the window to see Clover standing on the side walk looking up at me. He winked held one finger to his lips. I narrowed my eyes and sneered at him.

I went downstairs to grab my stuff, ignoring my aching body. Once I was ready I sat in the car to wait for my mother and sister. I kept my eyes on where I had seen Clover from my window. Suddenly there was a knock on the door on the other side. I look over to see my mom with a black and white puppy in her arms. I had forgotten to walk my dog, Midnight.

I get out, leaving my bag in there. I take her from my mom and set her on the ground. I start walking down the hill we lived on with the puppy following. It didn't take long for me to hear paw steps behind me. Getting the feeling I knew who it was I sneered and said without looking "The trick to sneaking up on someone is to synch your steps with there's so they won't notice until it's too late"

A soft laugh "It sounds as if not even Herobrine could sneak up on you" a voice said, defiantly Clover's.

"No he couldn't 'cause I know the scent of Netherak way to well" I said with a shrug and looked over my shoulder at him to see him eyeing Midnight uneasily. 'Wait is he scared of dogs?' I wondered then stopped and turned to face him. Midnight trotted over towards him and he started taking steps back. I laughed when he tripped and fell flat on his ass with a pained groan.

"Midnight~" I called and she stopped licking Clover's face and came over to me, his fedora in her mouth. I gently took it from her mouth and walked over to him. I held it out to him and he snatched it from my paw. He got to his paws and put it on his head, then dusted himself off.

"Can you keep a leash on that thing?!" he grumbled and kept a weary eye on Midnight.

"What? Is the all-powerful 'Game Master' scared of a puppy?" I teased.

He snorted and glared at me, which was answer enough. "Here, she's friendly I swear" I say as I grab his paw and make him hold it near Midnight. She sniffed him then started licking him. I felt him tense and his tail flicked uneasily but gradually he relaxed and even started petting her. "I guess she isn't too bad…" He grumbled.

I chuckled softly and patted his head, which earned me a half-hearted glare. We ended up walking together the rest of the way. We talked a bit about various subjects. He seemed very at ease at the moment, even smiling a real smile, not his wicked smirk. I wondered briefly if there were two sides to him. Like "Clover" was a regular teen who had a great personality and loved video games with a passion and the "Game Master" was a darker more twisted version of himself? But the real question was which one was the real him? I decided not to ask in case of breaking this sense of peace he seemed to have.

When I had to go back home he vanished all of a sudden. I sighed and headed back home in silence. The day went on with no signs of Clover, which I found a bit odd. When I signed back into Minecraft, though, he was sitting in my base waiting. I motioned for him to leave and went to my chest to grab another sword. Once I went out to join him we just exchanged nods and our second duel began.

This sort of routine took shape. In the mornings we'd walk Midnight around before school then that night we'd meet in Minecraft to duel once more. This went on and on for weeks. Sadly, only on weekends could I get caught up on sleep so it wasn't long until I started slipping up during our battles. Thankfully the worst he'd give me would be a nasty bruise. At least that was until the 18th time we fought. He seemed to be behaving differently and then he did something I was not expecting…


End file.
